Hope Lightbringer
Known Information Little is known of the early life of Hope Lightbringer. Though some have estimated that she is as young as 300-500 years old, her actual age is unknown. What is known is that she is the granddaughter of Greater Demoness Meretrix, as demonstrated by her pink irises. Hope has claimed to know nothing of her father; neither does she seem to know anything about her maternal grandfather. While she was still young, Hope was captured by the Inquisition. Though what she suffered at their hands is fuzzy, she was rescued from them by Valdir, a Death Knight of Eden. The first to ever treat her fairly, Valdir became a surrogate family for Hope, and she defended and supported him lavishly. He encouraged many of her darker traits; it was during this time of service to Valdir that Hope tortured Shakes in the hopes of making his body more sturdy. Shortly after the first Returned arrived on Tear, Hope arrived along with Valdir, demanding the surrender of an Hourglass artifact that the Returned had found. She found great amusement in taunting Griswold, the ex-Inquisitor whose wife was held captive by Valdir. While she often taunted the Returned, she rarely attacked with any deadly force; even when provoked into a duel with Dans Swordmaker, she laid him out but allowed him to be healed. It was at Griswold's behest that the Crimson Snake of Delfestrae bound Valdir in the Mists, leaving Hope alone. This was one of the only times that she brought her full power to bear against the Returned, killing Aiden in a rage. After losing Valdir, Hope grew increasingly unstable and sought support and friendship from many of the Returned she had previously taunted. In a strange twist, she found a new family in the self-same Celestial she had previously killed, and Aiden has settled somewhat awkwardly into a "big sister" role for the young demoness. Aidhrael was joined by the Ritari Saunges and the Contessa, who assumed the roles of partner and mother, respectively. Hope had the ability to dominate those of weak will and to "dress" herself in "outfits" made of dead bodies, rather than travel in her true demon form. Out of a desire to better adjust to her new sister's moral compass, Hope agreed to multiple restrictions on her normal behavior. Though there were multiple arguments amongst the Returned about the best way to deal with Hope, she became an uneasy ally to Solace, clearing away small annoyances and assisting in scouting efforts. In hopes of impressing Aiden and Saunges, Hope left Solace with a plan to grow in power before directly confronting Inexo, one of her sister's main irritations on Tear. This plan included the formation of "The Defiant", a group of demons who resisted the thrall of Bel'e'athru and fought his armies across the Breach. Lapinia, one of Hope's good friends, served as a focal point for the Defiant and granted them sanctuary within Tane. When Mehs' forces, under the thrall of Bel'e'athru, destroyed Tane, all members of the Defiant were thought killed or captured. In October of 7r, Hope attacked Port Frey as a vanguard of Bel'e'athru's forces. Accompanied by Saunges and the Contessa, she slaughtered many Returned before her wings were destroyed by archers and she was grounded. All three of Solace's former allies, now under the sway of Bel'e'athru's domination, were killed by the Returned; Hope at the hand of her sister, Aidhrael. Allies * Aidhrael * Ritari Talgehurst Saunges * The Contessa * Valdir Enemies * Shakes * Spira Rumors * Some claim that Hope is a product of an affair between Meretrix and Teppidus Ado, which would make her part-Celestial. * Hope is cursed to her form because of her love of cookies. So long as she continues to eat cookies, she cannot ever be free from her demon nature.